This invention relates to all-wheel drive vehicles and, more particularly, to an arrangement for modifying a chassis frame crossmember of a front transaxle vehicle allowing the vehicle rear axle to be driven by the addition of a power takeoff longitudinal propeller shaft extending rearwardly from the front transaxle.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,160 to Weismann et al. and 4,650,028 to Eastman et al. disclose and describe all-wheel drive vehicle power trains having front wheel transaxles. Examples of vehicle powertrains incorporating transverse engine and transaxle arrangements are found in front wheel drive motor vehicles manufactured by Chrysler Motors Corporation starting in 1980. The existing chassis frames for such motor vehicles are designed for a front wheel drive power train. To readily and economically convert such front wheel drive vehicles into all-wheel drive vehicles it was determined that the chassis frame front crossbeam disposed adjacent to the front wheels required modification. Specifically, the modified crossbeam required an opening for the passage therethrough of a longitudinal take-off drive shaft adapted to be connected to a rear wheel driving axle for use in an all-wheel drive vehicle. Additionally the modified front crossbeam must accommodate a transverse portion of the existing front steering assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,796 to Morlok et al. is an
of motor vehicle rear axle structure that is especially designed for an all-wheel drive vehicle power train. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,391 to Nakano discloses a vehicle body structure in which the rigidity of the frame is increased by reinforcing a thin portion formed thereon.